


i wanna hold hands with you

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, IwaOi Day, M/M, hanabi festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: iwaizumi and oikawa go on a date. (except oikawa didn't know it was a date.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick of the snow so let me stick the otp into a summer festival
> 
> happy iwaoi day~~

“You’re late, Shittykawa.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! You’re the one that suddenly said we’re going to the festival. I had to see if my yukata still fit me.”

“How old are you again?”

“Hey, again, your idea to go to the festival, which we haven’t been since we were tiny brats, you and your brutish figure and Makki and Mattsun dragging us around trying to beat you at every game stall---Hey, Iwa-chan, wait up!”

Iwaizumi slows down, but he doesn’t turn. He has his hands in his pockets as he steps around little kids running with candy apples and fried squid. Somehow, even with that infamous familiar scowl etched on his face, under the glow of the lanterns, Tooru thinks he looks beautiful.

“Ne, Iwa-chan! Buy me a candy apple, too!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching your calorie intake? Mr. Hot-Shot Volleyball Player.”

Tooru flips his hair. “Apples are healthy.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Still, Iwaizumi digs out enough change. He holds the treat out to Tooru, who tilts his head quizically. 

“They’re smaller than I remember.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a giant.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re still a midge---No, wait, I’m sorry, give my apple back!”

The festival is as hot as Tooru remembers, crowded with local vendors and tourists and blushing teenagers obviously on a date. Tooru finishes his apple cheerfully, strolling alongside Iwaizumi and cheering obnoxiously when his best friend decides to challenge the game stands. They walk away with the largest prizes, leaving behind a trail of open-mouthed brats clutching at their loose change. Towering above everyone, Tooru smiles to himself at the nostalgia wafting past his nose, sweet and sizzling, the sound of laughter following their slow meandering footsteps.

“Here,” Iwaizumi says, shoving the giant alien-shaped plushie at Tooru. “Don’t you have a collection of these ugly things?”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru gasps. “They’re not ugly! Unlike you!”

“Shut up.”

Tooru stares down at the abnormally large eyes of the lopsided plushie. He thinks about Iwaizumi’s text earlier that day, fully capitalized and punctuated because Iwaizumi’s a nerd like that, straight to the point and leaving no room for arguement. He thinks about how Iwaizumi grumbled as usual but bought him all the treats he asked for, how when he lingered a bit too long at a stall because something caught his eye, Iwaizumi immediately asked the vendor how to win the prize. He thinks about the pretty girls carefully treading along in their brand new yukatas, holding on tight to their boyfriend’s hands. 

Squeezing the plushie, Tooru stops suddenly. “Iwa-chan,” he says slowly, eyes never leaving the alien, “Is this a date?”

Silence. Tooru finally gathers the courage to glance up, and Iwaizumi is staring at him, eyes squinted and mouth slightly open in a grimace. 

“You---” Iwaizumi starts, and then shakes his head. “What the---You’re the one that’s always complaining how we never go on dates!”

“Yeah, but we hang out together all the time, how was I supposed to know this was different?!”

“I asked you to go to the festival with me. A _festival_. Isn’t that what shoujo manga is all about?”

“Since when did you read my sister’s manga?”

Iwaizumi crosses his arms, scowling fiercely despite his red face. “She leaves them lying all over the house and you take a long time primping or whatever the fuck you do in the bathroom.”

“Still,” whines Tooru, “you should have said something! I would have---I don’t know! It didn’t feel like a date at all!”

“Then what, you want to hold hands or something?”

“Yeah, I do!”

Both of them fall quiet at Tooru’s outburst, eyes widening. Tooru looks away first, clutching the plushie to his chest. He’s suddenly aware of the crowd again, walking around them like they’re two rocks splitting the stream. 

“Come here,” Iwaizumi says, and he reaches out to grab Tooru’s wrist. He ignores Tooru’s protests, dragging him past the stalls and up the hill where people are already settling down with blankets, up the stairs until they reach the benches in front of the deserted shrine.

“Iwa-chan...?”

Iwaizumi turns. He’s still scowling, but fainter now, and there’s a soft look in his eyes, something Tooru is beginning to recognize more often. He looks down at where he’s still clutching Tooru’s wrist. 

“We can’t hold hands down there. But here,” he says quietly, and just as quietly, slips their hands together, entangling their fingers easily, naturally, “here we can. We can stay. As long as you want.”

Even with the dim lighting from the lone lamp behind them, Tooru can see how red the tips of his best friend’s ears are. He bites his lip, blinking rapidly, pulls himself together. Tooru squeezes their joined hands, just as the first explosion of colours fired into the sky.

“I love you,” he says, voice drowned out by the fireworks.

His Iwa-chan doesn’t look away from the sky, but he squeezes his hand back, just as hard. And that’s all the answer he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> holler about volleydorks with me @puddingcatbae on tumbl or tweet


End file.
